Electronic connectors may allow for electronic signals to be passed from one carrier or generator to another. The electronic connectors may be used to assist connecting and routing electronic transmission into individual devices or vast networks. Electronic connectors may also be used with electronic cables so that communication can occur between two or more devices. This may also allow for the creation of a network that may carry or transmit a multitude of signals to a variety of senders and receivers of such signals. For example, the use of a network cable and connector allows the signal being transmitted over the network cable to be routed through larger network systems that the connector may enable the network cable to interface with.